


Painted Love

by Arytra



Series: A Bridge of Love [4]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kira is a good mom, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Bridge has noticed something odd about Trent's drawings, but he's directed to talk to Kira for the answer.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford/Ethan James/Conner McKnight
Series: A Bridge of Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768753
Kudos: 20





	Painted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from Livejournal. Prompt was Heart-eyes. I'll be honest, I'm not exactly sure about this one with Bridge's voice for his age, but I'm leaving it for now.

Every so often, when Daddy Conner was taking some time for himself, Daddy Ethan was working, and Papa Trent and Mama Kira happened to be home at the same time, Papa Trent would illustrate Mama Kira’s music. The lessons he’d picked up from college had taught him quite a bit about surreal paintings, but one thing was always consistent: if eyes were involved, they had hearts in them. Bridge had noticed this from an early age of six and he would have seen it earlier had he seen more of Papa Trent’s work. He tried asking Daddy Conner about it, but he had just shrugged and said he only really paid attention to the pretty colors and to ask Papa Trent. Daddy Ethan had shrugged and insisted that Papa Trent probably had a good reason. So when he asked Papa Trent about it, he thought he’d get an answer. Yet, Papa has just smiled, kissed his forehead, and told him to ask Mama Kira about it.

Mama Kira was in her studio when he found her surrounded by sheet music and with picks scattered along her desk. She had a pencil out and was marking up one of the pages when he reached the doorway. Bridge stayed at the doorway because Mama Kira had told him lots of times that he needed to stay out of her studio unless she said he could come in. Bridge didn’t understand why, but Daddy Conner and Daddy Ethan had both looked sheepish. Grandpa Tommy had just laughed, scooped Bridge up into his lap and told him that he’d been a precocious kid and Mama was smart enough to know it.

Mama Kira looked up and saw him after a couple of seconds and waved him in, moving some of the papers out of a chair so he could sit down. “Hi pumpkin,” she said with a smile and he welcomed the hug she gave him. “Did you want to listen?”

Bridge loved to hear Mama play music. There were just so many colors she ran through when she did it as if playing released her emotions more than when she just talked. Today, however, he was on a mission. “Mama, why does Papa draw heart eyes?”

Kira paused for a minute and then smiled. “Because of you, Honey,” she said. He looked more than a little confused about that and was about to say so, but Kira quickly continued. “The year after we were Dino Thunder Rangers, Papa started to draw what he got out of my music. It was a fun game for us. I tried to make it harder and it made me expand my skill in music while Papa had to learn to draw abstractly more. It challenged us. Do you remember what challenge means?”

“It’s when you do something hard,” Bridge said. Kira smiled.

“Because you want to get better at it,” she finished, kissing the top of his head. “Then you came.”

“What did I do?” Bridge asked.

“Well, Papa left his drawings down and you decided you wanted to help so you drew in some hearts in the eyes because hearts meant love. You were about four and were figuring out what colors and emotions you were sensing,” she answered. “It took us all of three seconds to figure out that you realized that we loved playing against each other because we loved each other so much. So, Papa made sure to always add in the heart-eyes because there was always love in the music.”

“Why didn’t you tell Daddy and Daddy?” He asked and Kira tapped his nose.

“Because they never asked,” she answered. “Your daddies are silly like that. So, were those all of the questions you had?”

“Mama, can I listen to you play?” He asked and she pulled him to her.

“Of course, Bridge,” she assured him.

“Can we have toast afterward?”

“Right after I have a nice conversation with Daddy Conner about your eating habits,” she said sweetly.

“Okay,” he answered, leaning into her as she began to sing to him, sheet music temporarily forgotten.


End file.
